Getting Started
Playing the Game The MysTecH role-playing game is a table-top RPG that brings together a group of friends to create a story. The Game Master takes on the role of writer, story teller, and actor for all the NPCs and creatures in the game world. As a writer the GM will either plan an outline of events that will happen and then describe them to the party, a collection of between 3-6 other players that will take on the roles of main characters, who will react and describe how they wish to handle the encounter. While making these descriptions, their outcomes are not guaranteed to succeed and as such the players and GM will roll dice to determine the scope of success of the actions. Dice Whenever a die roll is required, this site will note that a d# should be rolled, where the # represents the number of sides on a die. If there is a number before the 'd', this means that you should roll that number of the stated dice, for example: 4d6 would mean to roll 4 six-sided dice together and add the results together. Often there will be a '+' or '-' following the notation and this means to add or subtract the following number from the sum of the dice (and not from each die result). The exception to this notation is d%, this represents rolling a pair of percentile dice. Percentile dice include 2d10 that are of different colors (or one that has multiples of ten on its faces), one is determined to be the ones column and the other is determined to be the tens columns. When rolled, if the die chosen to represent the tens digit comes up '3', and the other die comes up '5', then the resulting d% roll is '35'. A zero in the tens digit will result in a number from 0 to 9, 0 being a special case if both dice come up 00. The d% are the most commonly used dice to determine the success of skill actions, and rolling lower on the d% is typically better. When you are making other die rolls you will want higher scores usually. Adventuring As the players' characters go on adventures, they will accumulate gold, magic, technology, skills, and experience. Gold can be used to purchase better equipment. Magic and Technology can include items of exceptional abilities or plans for spells and machines. Whenever a character successfully uses a skill they will want to make note of it and after a number of successes they will have the opportunity to increase that skills success rate. Finally, experience can be placed in a number of different tracks that once filled will give the character a new ability, increase their skills, or open new avenues for magical and scientific application. A Role-Playing Golden Rule The rules presented herein are meant to help create a sense of uncertainty, and breath life into the story. If at any time there are rules that you disagree with, talk with your players about creating "house rules" to make the game make more sense for you and the group. As a rule of thumb, the GM is the final determiner of the rules and how they are executed, but since an RPG is a social experience all players should contribute their ideas on how the game works. (Also if you'd like to propose an official change, you can do so on this site and I will take it into account and review if I think it should change). Remember, if the action is epic enough, and makes sense, then make the rules work for it.